


You're a sugar rush

by pernickety



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, chris is a kitten, hand jobs while watching tv, not a literal kitten, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Neumer one shots. Two set in Brazil, the last one the night before the Argentina friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or dare

Christoph is undeniably a happy drunk. A happy, tactile, giggling drunk and Manuel finds it endearing. They are standing next to each other in the middle of a tumultuous party, sipping beer and watching their team mates dance with varying levels of skill and grace. 

Christoph leans in to say something to Manu. But he overbalanced and falls against Manu, who catches him with one arm. They stay like that, hugging and leaning into each other. 

"Truth or dare?" Christoph says against Manu's shoulder. Christoph's face is slightly flushed, from the heat or drink, Manu isn't quite sure. 

"Truth." Manu answers and Christoph screws up his face in concentration. It makes Manu laugh. 

"Hm... Who'd you wish was here to celebrate with you?" 

The question is a bit heavy for a game, a bit too earnest and personal and Christoph realizes almost as soon as it's said. "You don't have to... It's none of my business." 

"It's alright. I don't mind. Nobody. I don't wish anyone else was here. You're alright." Manuel tightens his arm around Chris's shoulder. 

Chris's body stiffens and Manu notices a deep blush spread across his cheeks. "It was a joke, don't worry." Manu backtracks. 

"I know! I know. I totally didn't think it was anything." 

They are quiet for a moment and suddenly Manu notices how close they are, the warmth of Chris's body against his and the way Chris leans his head against Manu's shoulder. 

He clears his throat. "Truth or dare?" Manu asks.

"Truth. I owe you one." Chris giggles up at him. 

"Tell me one thing that does not make you blush." Manu grins at Chris. "See! You're doing it now. Like a pretty princess in a fairy tale." 

"Shut up!" Chris puts on an exaggerated mock pout. 

"Are you a princess waiting for your knight, is that it?" Manu teases. He raises his hand holding the bottle and holds the beer against Chris's cheek to cool it. "Lemme help you out." 

"You're awful." Chris is laughing, but does't move his head away. "This feels actually really nice."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Manu has said it without thinking. It's just... Whenever he's been this close with girls, when they look up at him through their eyelashes the way Chris does right now, the next step was always... But before Manu's brain can fully register how much this is really not a good idea, he hears his answer:

"Sure." 

There's something in the way Chris's voice almost breaks, that makes Manu immediately throw out all consideration for propriety and professionalism, grab Chris's hand and pull him through the throng of team mates and party guests towards the exit. 

There's far too many people milling around the elevator, so they take the stairs. Manu is still holding Chris's hand as he heads upstairs taking two steps at a time.

Behind them they can hear the heavy door close and suddenly it's quiet around them and they are alone.

"Wait." Chris says and Manu stops so abruptly they clash into each other. 

"Sorry, did I misunderstand. I didn't meant to..." Manu begins, but Chris stops him from finishing the sentence by kissing him. It's a chaste kiss, more tender than Manu would like, but Chris's lips are soft and warm and Chris's hand is holding onto the front of his shirt, pulling Manu towards him and Manu lets himself be pulled. 

Chris opens his mouth and his tongue darts out and Manu's lips part to allow Chris to explore his mouth. Manu groans into Chris's mouth when their tongues meet. 

Chris breaks the kiss and leaves a trail of light pecks from the corner of Manu's mouth to his jawline. 

"Not the blushing ingenue I took you for." Manu whispers and tilts his head back to allow Chris to leave more kisses along his throat. 

"You thought I had never done this before?" Chris almost laughs the words against Manu's skin.

"Not never, but, you know." Manu explains. When Chris suddenly stops his ministrations, Manu keens at the loss of contact.

"Upstairs. Now." Chris commands and the bossy tone makes Manu's dick twitch in anticipation. 

They almost run up the stairs to the room. Manu hangs the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, just in case Andre comes back early. When he turns around, Chris has already taken off his shirt and walks towards the beds. 

"On the left." Manu directs him as he toes off his shoes. He places a hand either side of Christoph's face and walks him backwards to the bed. They topple over onto the mattress with Manu on top of Christoph. 

Christoph's skin is soft and warm under Manuel's hands and when he flicks a thumb over Christoph's nipple, he grinds his hips up and the friction feels amazing. 

Manuel sits up for a moment to pull his shirt over his head. Before he can lean down again, Chris stops him. 

"Lie down for me." Christoph's voice is raw with feeling and Manu does as he's asked. 

Christoph kneels between Manu's legs and kisses and licks a trail down Manu's chest and belly. When he reaches the top of Manu's jeans, he looks up at Manu, silently asking permission to continue.

"Please, yes, god." Manu breathes and when he hears the zip of his trousers open, he lets his head fall back onto the pillow and grabs a fistful of duvet with each hand as if he was afraid he might fall off the bed.

Chris pulls down the jeans and Manu's boxers in one movement. Manu's cock is half hard and for a moment Chris marvel's at the size if it. It's fucking beautiful. 

Almost reverently he takes it in hand and licks along the underside from the base to the tip. Manu must be enjoying it, as Chris hears him whisper "fuck fuck fuck" under his breath. 

Chris takes the head of Manu's cock into his mouth, only the tip for now and sucks lightly. He jerks Manu's length with one hand and Manu grows fully hard and Chris can taste pre-cum on his tongue. He goes on like this for a while and massages Manu's balls with his free hand. 

"Oh fuck, Chris." Manu moans when Chris takes more of his cock into his mouth. "So close." Manu says and places one hand on the back of Chris's head, guiding his mouth up and down his cock. 

"I'm...I'm" Manu tries to get the words out between short, flat breaths. Chris can feel Manu's balls tighten and then he's already swallowing Manu's cum. When Manu is done cumming, Chris licks the drops of cum that escaped his mouth off Manuel's cock. 

"Fuck. Come here." Manu's pulling Chris's arm and Chris follows, coming to lie on Manu's chest. They kiss and Manu can taste himself in Chris's mouth.

"Not so innocent then." Manu smiles.

"You bring that out in me." Chris answers and blushes.


	2. Holland vs Argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the game

Everyone at Campo Bahia is gathered around the television to watch the Netherlands and Argentina play. There's a chill in the air, so Manu and Christoph, who are sharing a couch, are wrapped in big fluffy blankets. 

It's sixty minutes into the game. "Ok, I'll admit it. I'm bored." Chris whispers as quietly as possible. 

Manu shushes him. "Just... watch. It's important." 

Despite the admonition, Manu shifts slightly under the cover of double layers of blankets and now their knees are touching. It's the slightest skin contact, but it sends a jolt up Chris spine. Ten seconds ago he was worried he might fall asleep, now every nerve ending in Chris's body is on high alert. 

Chris bends forwards to reach for his water bottle that is sitting on the table in front of them. He picks it up and slumps back in his seat, just a little bit closer to Manu. Upper thigh contact is now established... through two layers of shorts, but Chris can feel Manu's body heat radiating through the fabric and that is all that matters. 

When he looks over, he can see Manu smirking. 

Before Chris can ask what he finds so funny, Manu shakes out the blanket and pulls it up around his shoulders with a theatrical shiver. His arms are hidden under the blanket now. 

For a while everything is quiet and Chris starts believing Manu really was just cold. Suddenly he feels Manu's hand on his thigh, moving excruciatingly slowly up his leg and across his lap. Chris's eyes are glued to the tv, but he does not see a thing. This whole world has narrowed and focused on his crotch, where Manuel -Manuel fucking Neuer that bastard- is rubbing his cock through his shorts. Manu's touch is strong but gentle and it feels amazing. 

There's something nonchalant in Manu's touch. It's driving Chris crazy, but like this it'll never be enough that he has any hope of ever getting off. Chris wants to beg and whine and rut into Manu's hand, but he can't, not without causing a scandal and endless piss taking for team mates and possibly the end to his promising career. 

Instead he does the only thing he can think off, he pretends to cough and jabs his elbow into Manu's side.

"Getting the flu?" Manu asks in an infuriatingly calm voice. "Maybe put your feet up?" 

At first Chris doesn't know what to do with that last part, until it dawns on him that he's an idiot. He rests his right leg up against the edge of the table, creating a barrier, which hides Manu's movements under the blanket much better. 

Manu's hand slips into his shorts and then, finally, Manu is touching Chris's cock. Chris is certain that this is the best thing that ever happened to anyone in the world ever and he's so tempted to yell: "Hey, everyone! Manu is giving me a hand-job. Look! That's his hand and my cock and it's fucking brilliant." 

But he doesn't. Actually he's so scared of making a sound that he almost stops breathing. He's biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself at least partly tethered to reality. Because Manu is good at his, like really good and his fingers are strong, but the skin is so soft and when Manu runs his thumb over the head of Chris's cock and spreads the drops of precum, then moves his hand down to squeeze and twist at the base, Chris makes a mental note to give him a medal later for hand-job expertise. Or maybe a thank you blowjob. 

Chris can feel his orgasm build, he bites his lower lip, closes his eyes, lets his head fall back and three strokes later, he's cumming in his pants. 

His heart is still pounding like a jackhammer when he opens his eyes again to look around. Everyone's eyes are still glued to the tv. He blinks a few times and takes deep breaths. 

He looks over at Manu, who grins at him, lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks a drop of Chris's cum off his index finger.


	3. Post-World Cup blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love in an elevator

It's a month and a half since the World Cup final. Chris looks down at his hip and the last trace of the five round bruises Manuel's fingers left there have disappeared. When he runs his hand over his hipbone Chris can almost fool himself into feeling Manu's touch again, Manu's breath on the back of his neck, smell his cologne, feel Manu's body pressed flush against his own. 

More often than not, Chris's thoughts don't linger on the sex they had that night after winning the World Cup, but the minutes after, when they lay in bed together sweating, breathing hard and sated. He remembers the heat of their bodies, the air heavy with scent of sex and beer, Manu's tongue on his shoulder kissing away a bead of sweat, but most of all he remembers how it did not feel weird at all. 

The entire tournament, the whole of his time in Brazil really, seemed like he was living someone else's life and Chris felt like an imposter who might be found out any minute. But in that moment in Manu's arms, Chris's life felt solid and real to him for the first time in weeks and this happiness seemed like it could be relied upon and it was no strange dream that could be snatched away from him. 

Chris digs his fingers into his own hips hard enough to bruise. He hasn't heard from Manu in weeks. They didn't talk about any after, any future the two of them might have, because they both knew there wouldn't be one. They'd fly back home and that was going to be that. 

Except it isn't. Not quite, because football doesn't stop just because you've got a fling you need to get over, so when the international break comes up, Chris focuses on football and tries not to have any expectations. 

On the day everything is so busy, Chris doesn't have a free minute or thought to spare for Manuel. There's press conferences, training, tactical talks and finally a dinner to welcome the new arrivals. By the time the DFB machine spits him out at the end of the day, all Chris wants to do is go to sleep.

Chris presses the button for the hotel elevator and waits. 

"Hey." Chris freezes when he hears Manu's voice. 

"Hey." Chris's voice cracks when he answers and he fucking hates himself. It really isn't that big of a deal. He just wants to look cool in front of Manu. Just the once. But when it comes to Manu, Chris's body betrays him every time. 

He still hasn't looked at Manu when the elevator doors open. 

"Am I suppose to bring up the fact you're ignoring me?" Manu asks, steps inside and pushes to button to his floor. 

"Please don't." Chris says with a small smile and finally looks at Manu. 

The elevator doors close and Manu steps in front of Chris who is leaning against the wall. They are close enough to kiss, but Manu stops just short of contact. 

"I missed you." He says. 

"Me, too." Chris is about to reach out for him, but Manu's eyes flick up to the ceiling where a security camera is pointed squarely at them. Chris understands and instead of grabbing Manu's lapels, he pretends to pick a bit of fluff of Manu's shoulder.

"I'm not sharing my room." Manu says and it's not a statement, it's a question and a promise. Chris's skin feels hot all of a sudden. 

The elevator doors open and Manu stands in the door. Chris isn't moving. He wants to go with him so badly, but his limbs are impossibly heavy. 

"We have a game tomorrow." 

"Alright." Manu is disappointed, but he doesn't argue and steps away from the door. 

When the elevator is moving again, Chris fights the urge to press the emergency stop button.

\---

Manuel goes back to his room and watches a bit of telly. Then he picks up his phone to text Chris. He starts typing and erases the message three times before putting the phone down again without sending anything. 

He has done that a lot in the past few weeks. If Chris is finished with him, that's fine. Not fine, the opposite of fine, but he has no right to demand anything. He thought they had a moment back there in the elevator, but he must have been mistaken. Manu needs answers that he'll never get and sometimes he's not even sure what the question is.

In the end Manu decides it's best to sleep on it. 

It's still dark outside when Manu is woken by a knock on the door. It's incessant and urgent and as he stumbles to the door, Manu wonders if he slept through his alarm.

"What the fuck?" Manu opens the door wide and blinks into the brightly lit hallway. Chris is standing in front of him. 

"Sorry. So sorry. I'm really sorry." Chris stammers. "Please I had to see you. I'm sorry." Chris is barefoot and blushing and clearly has an erection that his pyjamas do nothing to conceal. 

Manu never knew anyone could look so pathetic and hot at the same time. He checks the hallway if anyone's looking, then opens the door wide and as soon as Chris is inside, Manu pushes him against the wall to kiss him. 

The door falls closed and they are in the dark, kissing and pawing at each other. Manu pushes his thigh between Chris's legs and Chris grinds his hips against him. They are making out like teenagers, carried away by hormones and excitement. There's no finesse, only hunger and their kiss turns almost violent in a mess of skin, tongue, teeth and spit. 

Chris's hands slip inside Manu's pants to grab his ass and pull him closer. 

"Wait." Manu pulls away slightly without letting go. "What was that earlier?"

"That was a comparatively mild case of me being an idiot." Chris answers and rolls his hips against Manu's. 

"Does that happen a lot?" Manu asks with a smile.

"Absolutely." 

"Great. Bed?"

"Yes, please."

They take the few steps over to the queen size mattress, taking off pants and shirts on the way. They are naked when they find each other again under the starched white hotel linen. Their kisses are slower now, each placed with deliberation and care. Manu is half lying on top of Chris, whose hands are exploring Manu's shoulders and back. 

"Do you have anything?" Chris bites his lip meaningfully and Manu gets a condom and a small bottle of lube from the bedside table.

"Were you ever a boy scout?" Chris asks. 

"No?" 

"I just... I was going to make a lame joke about always being prepaaah."

Chris moans into Manu's shoulder and spreads his thighs further when Manu's lube slick finger enters him. 

"You alright?" Manu asks with concern in his voice. Chris nods yes and Manu starts moving his finger a little, slow and steady, always looking at Chris making sure he's enjoying this. Manu crooks his finger and hits Chris's prostate. 

"Fuck." Chris breathes and begins to move his hips in shallow thrusts on Manu's hand. "More." He demands and Manu adds a second finger. 

They kiss again and only break apart for a moment when Manuel removes his fingers, puts on the condom, settles between Chris's thighs and enters him until Manu's cock is completely buried in Chris. They are still for a moment to let Chris relax and get used to the feeling. 

"I missed this." Chris breathes. 

Manu lets out a short laugh and Chris bites Manu's shoulder when he can feel the laugh inside him. They move together and Manu wraps his hand around Chris's cock and pumps his erection to the rhythm of their fucking. 

Manu can feel his orgasm building and his thrusts grow less controlled, more urgent. Chris wraps his legs around Manu's waist and pulls him deeper. 

"Close, close, really close." Chris babbles with his eyes squeezed shut. His entire body tenses and he bucks his hips into Manu's hand when he comes on his own stomach and chest. 

Manu buries himself in Chris one more time and he, too, comes. 

Chris is still heaving deep breaths when Manu pulls out and ties off the used condom. Manu lies down next to Chris and starts to kiss and lick Chris's jizz off his chest. Chris finds it so sexy he's almost ready to go again. 

Manu moves back up Chis's body and finally lies down on his side with his head on the pillow. With one arm he pulls Chris against his chest and they're spooning.

Chris relaxes into the embrace and just as they are both drifting to sleep the alarm on Manu's phone goes off. 

"Match day." Chris sighs.


End file.
